


Faith In My Son

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has faith in her son, and Seymour smiles at her folly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith In My Son

**Author's Note:**

> **Title**: Faith In My Son  
> **Fandom**: FFX  
> **Theme**: Old wounds at [lj]ff_100  
> **Characters/Pairings**: Seymour, Seymour's mother  
> **Rating**: PG  
> **Spoilers**: Through Zanarkand  
> **Words**: 100 even, booyah  
> **Feedback**: Crit and any other kind welcome =D  
> **Notes**: For the [lj]ff_100 FFX/Old wounds challenge. Dedicated to [lj]animecrush, her remarkable Seymour fic, [More Full of Weeping](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_anon/1231.html), and her inspired use of Yeats' "[The Stolen Child](http://www.web-books.com/classics/Poetry/anthology/Yeats/Stolen.htm)".

When her son returned and her dreams were not confined in stone and memory, she saw his wounds laid bare and raw.

_I died to heal you._

He stood before her: cool, sure, so tall.

She had dreamed here, heard pyreflies echo his whispers as this dank womb nurtured him in her place. Now its dark waters reflected white lace like old scars.

_You never saw their words and stares carved into your skin._

_Have my death, my fayth, my faith. Heal the world that it may heal you, my son._

__

 

His mother's power suffused him, and Seymour smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'd been toying with this idea for the entire length of this challenge, and I finally managed to get it down in a way I like. I dislike Seymour a lot as a person, but as a character he is fascinating. This is set when Seymour returns to Baaj Temple to claim the power his mother sought to gift him with her death.


End file.
